Baby It's Cold Outside
by StarkCrazy007
Summary: Will Tony keep his promise to Pepper and come home before Christmas? Or will his duties get in the way again?


The tower was decorated for the holidays, the warm glow of the fire lit the living room, the oranges and yellows dancing off of the tinsel on the tree. Along with the glass balls that held from the branches, the gold lights twinkled behind the needles. A large gold bow was set at the top of the tree. Her memory of putting it up there clear in her mind.

_~"Tony put me down!" She cried with a laugh. _

_"Oh come on, the Angel needs to sit up there, its tradition!" He protested with a laugh and lifted her higher but lowered her again but onto his shoulder. Freeing his other hand he grabbed the bow and handed it over to her. "But this will have to suffice." ~_

Pepper smiled as she stood at the entrance to the room. A soft Christmas melody coming through the speakers of the house. She was home alone tonight, Tony was on a mission. And her grip on her mug was a little tighter than normal, just thinking of it made her anxiety skyrocket. She loved her Tony, and worried greatly for him on these missions. Going to the most dangerous places in the world. She looked to the windows and walked to the balcony, not daring to step outside and leave the warmth of the house, not with all the snow that fell from the night sky above. She always loved the city in the winter, wishing that one day Tony could take her through. She'd go herself but she always enjoyed his company. She looked down to the balcony, seeing the blanket of snow that coated it and the railing. She looked up at the sky and it was quiet, not even a plane or her beloved.

With a sigh she finished off her hot cocoa and headed upstairs to shower. Maybe a warm shower would calm her nerves. "Jarv, put on my song will ya?" She grinned as she stepped into the steaming shower.

"Yes ma'am"

The melody began to play and she hummed along, "I really can't staayy...I gotta go awaayy...This evening has beeen so very nice" She sang letting the water cascade down her hair and body, instantly washing all of her worries away for that brief moment in time. "My mother will start to worry.."

The voice was like a siren, drawing the billionaire closer and closer.

_"Father will be pacing the floor" _

He walked into his bedroom, where he heard the shower running and the melody playing with a beautiful woman singing with it. The song with a New York swing to it, Instantly recognizing it as Martina McBride and Dean Martin. For someone who had a beef with Christmas, spending it with Pepper was something he could get used to. Very used to. And he regretted blowing her off in the past.

"...I wish i knew how, To break this spell..I ought to say no, no, no sir..." Tony walked in and smiled, seeing the ivory figure through the snow flaked glass, and the fiery red hair that had her hands scrubbing through it. "At least I can say that I tried," She sang again and Tony's smile grew as he leaned on the counter by the sink. "What's the sense in hurting my pride.." He sang aloud watching her jump a little and move to the door sliding it open, her wiry wet hair falling from the back of her neck. Her eyes lighting up like the tree in their living room upon seeing him. "I really cant staaay" She sang still and walked out pulling a towel around herself, making Tony pull a face but he continued, "Baby don't hold out" "Oh but it's cold outside" They sang in unison as she swaggered right past him into the bedroom, the music still going on with the little rift, with the trumpets. Tony caught right up to her and rested his chin on her shoulder, swaying with her his arms wrapped around her from behind.

Pepper smiled, joy filling her heart again, reaching her hand up to the side of his face, while the other rested on his arm. "I simply must goo" She sang and Tony pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. "Baby its cold outside" "The answer is noo" She leaned her head back as they continued to sway to the swing of the song. "Baby it's cold outside" He picked up his lips for a brief moment. And Pepper took that brief moment to angle herself so she half faced him. Her heart feeling warm and fuzzy as she stared up into his mahogany eyes. The song continued to play and they had stopped singing, but their movements didnt stop. She relished being in his arms once again, after so long. She felt whole again.

"Welcome home baby" She smiled turning completely in his arms.

"Told you I'd be home for Christmas"

The song ended.


End file.
